Draco y El Botón
by Terry Moon
Summary: Draco emerge de su habitación a la Sala Común de Slytherin con una sonrisa triunfal, y tiene algo en sus manos. -COMPLETO-
1. Draco y El Botón Versión Canon

**Título:** _"Draco y El Botón" - Canon-_

**Autor:** Terry Moon.

**N/A:** Agradezco la colaboración de Suiris E'Doluc en esta pequeña viñeta.

* * *

**Draco y El Botón**

_-Versión Canon-_**  
**

* * *

Draco sale de su habitación, con el pelo un poco revuelto (porque los Malfoys jamás deben verse completamente descuidados en apariencia), con su túnica de Hogwarts abierta y la camisa blanca desabrochada en los tres primeros botones. La corbata le cuelga desanudada y en sus manos lleva un objeto redondo que a la simple vista parece ser un botón multicolor.

Los murmullos en la sala común de Slytherin cesan cuando Draco alza su cabeza y sonríe misterioso y triunfante; sonríe su sonrisa Malfoy TM.

A pesar de las ojeras que rodean sus ojos (que parecen más los círculos negros como los que tienen los pandas, que ojeras), la hinchazón de su rostro por la falta de sueño; las chicas suspiran al ver el brillo triunfal en sus ojos y su sonrisa enigmática Malfoy TM.

Pansy es la primera en reaccionar, en salir del trance, y corre preocupada hacia él.

- Draco, cariño, ¿qué te pasó?

El rubio la mira de reojo y levanta su mano, llevando la mirada de Parkinson hacia la misma.

- Draco, ¿que traes entre manos?

-¿Qué no ves?- pregunta Draco, mostrando el pequeño botón totalmente triunfal.

Pansy mira embelezada el pequeño botón y le sonríe como si Draco le hubiese propuesto matrimonio.

- Compañeros Slytherins! He aquí mi nueva invención.

Blaise se pone de pie y exclama:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Lo lograste?

- Por supuesto, Zabini. -Le responde Draco con desdén. -Los Malfoys siempre logramos lo que queremos.

La sala se llena nuevamente de murmullos y especulaciones pero Draco los acalla con una carraspea.

- Contemplad el botón que humillará a Potter.

Draco, sonriendo triunfal mientras Pansy continúa mirándole cual perro a su amo, y Blaise murmura cabizbajo promesas de retribución, alza su mano abierta y muestra el botón.

_"Support Cedric Diggory",_ es lo primero que se lee y los Slytherins miran al rubio conmocionados ante semejante declaración. Los abucheos no se hacen esperar, pero los mismos se callan cuando la leyenda cambia a:

_"Potter Stinks!"_.

La sala común queda en silencio, pero no dura mucho. Aplausos y ovaciones a Draco Malfoy surgen, y él, el heredero de los Malfoy, sonríe jocoso pensando en su interior:

_"¡La humillación será terrible! ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!"_

_

* * *

_

**-El Fin(1)-**_

* * *

  
_


	2. Draco y El Botón Versión Fanon

**Título:** _"Draco y El Botón" - Fanon-_

**Autor(es/as):** Terry Moon & Suiris E'Doluc.

**N/A:** Agradezco la colaboración de Suiris E'Doluc en esta pequeña viñeta, sin quien esta versión no hubiese sido posible.

Suiris E'Doluc, la mitad crack! te pertenece. Lectores/as, id y madadle un PM con palabras de alabanza que bien merecidas las tiene. Por mi parte, como Hufflepuff que soy ya le estoy construyendo un altar.

* * *

**Draco y El Botón**

_-Versión Fanon-

* * *

_

Draco sale de su habitación, con el pelo un poco revuelto (porque los Malfoys jamás deben verse completamente descuidados en apariencia), con su túnica de Hogwarts abierta y la camisa blanca desabrochada en los tres primeros botones. La corbata le cuelga desanudada y en sus manos lleva un objeto redondo que a la simple vista parece ser un botón multicolor.

Los murmullos en la sala común de Slytherin cesan cuando Draco alza su cabeza y sonríe misterioso y triunfante; sonríe su sonrisa Malfoy TM.

A pesar de las ojeras que rodean sus ojos (que parecen más los círculos negros como los que tienen los pandas, que ojeras), la hinchazón de su rostro por la falta de sueño; las chicas suspiran al ver el brillo triunfal en sus ojos y su sonrisa enigmática Malfoy TM.

Pansy es la primera en reaccionar, en salir del trance, y corre preocupada hacia él, pensado que lo intenso de su mirada significa un grito desesperado de ayuda por arreglar su apariencia, de manera rápida, dirigido a ella.

- Draco, cariño, ¿qué te pasó?

El rubio la mira de reojo y levanta su mano, llevando la mirada de Parkinson hacia la misma.

- Draco, ¿qué traes entre manos?

-¿Qué no ves?- pregunta Draco, mostrando el pequeño botón totalmente triunfal.

Pansy mira embelezada el pequeño botón y le sonríe como si Draco le hubiese propuesto matrimonio.

Blaise, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, se pone de pie y exclama:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Lo lograste?

- Por supuesto, Zabini. -Le responde Draco con desdén. -Los Malfoys siempre logramos lo que queremos.

La sala se llena nuevamente de murmullos y especulaciones pero Draco los acalla con una carraspea.

- Contemplad el botón que humillará a Potter. Este es el botón que pondré uno de los pantalones de Potter, el cual saltará en el momento menos apropiado.

A modo de demostración, Draco coloca el botón en un pantalón y los Slytherins comienzan a sonreír, y cuando el botón realiza su "magia" no pueden más que llenar sus cabezas con situaciones en las cuales Potter se verá humillado.

Draco sonríe triunfal, Pansy continúa mirándole lleno de adoración cual perro a su amo, y Blaise murmura cabizbajo promesas de retribución. Aplausos y ovaciones a Draco Malfoy surgen, y él, el heredero de los Malfoy, sonríe jocoso mientras piensa en su interior:

"_¡Cama, Merlín...! ¡Necesito una cama! Creo que me caeré dormido en cualquier momento encima de Crabbe... No, mejor encima de Blaise... ¡No! Eso también es peligroso…"_

De manera disimulada, el rubio mira a Pansy quien tiene una cara tremenda de _"Te violaré, Draquito"_ y Draco se da cuenta, en ese preciso instante, que no tiene ningún lugar donde caer dormido.

* * *

**-El Fin(2)-

* * *

**


End file.
